cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is a 1984 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the second entry into the series and is the fifth chapter chronologically. This film follows Luke Skywalker as he is now a veteran of the Galactic Civil War, fighting in the war, and furthering his training to become a Jedi, while Han Solo attempts to escort Leia Organa to safety. Plot Four years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Galactic Civil War is in full swing, with Rebel alliance forces battling the Imperial forces of the Galactic Empire all over the galaxy. Having been driven from their base on Yavin, the Rebels relocate the the icy world of Hoth. While investigating a meteor strike, Luke Skywalker is captured and injured by a wampa, but Luke uses the force to retrieve his Lightsaber and fight off the wampa before escaping into a blizzard, where he sees the spirit of Kobi-Ben Kenobi, who instructs him to go to the planet, Dagobah, to learn from Jedi master Yoda. Luke is eventually found and rescued by Han Solo, who takes him back to base. Meanwhile, the meteor Luke was investigating turns out to be an Imperial probe droid sent to look for the Rebel base, while Darth Vader and his Imperial armada looms by, closing in on the Rebel location. Han and Chewbacca discover the probe droid and destroy it, but not before the droid alerts the Empire to the Rebel location. While the Rebels prepare their defenses while beginning their evacuation, the Imperial forces arrive at the planet, beginning a full on ground assault, and while Luke leads a squadron of Snowspeeders to help the defense, Han leads the ground troops in defending their lines. In a vicious battle, Han and the Rebel troops keep fighting hard to fight off the Imperial troops and defend their lines while Luke and his squadron make runs on the Imperial AT-AT walkers. However, despite the heavy resistance, the AT-AT walkers destroy the shield generator and forces the Rebels to retreat from the battlefield. Han fights past Imperial troops breaching the base, then he retrieves Leia and brings her to the Millennium Falcon, which is still undergoing repairs. Han fights off Imperial soldiers to defend the Falcon, then they fly the Falcon off into space while Luke flies his X-Wing with R2 to Dagobah. Han flies the Falcon into a fierce space battle between the Rebel and Imperial fleets, and in the fighting, Han's Falcon fights off Imperial forces and helps Rebel transports, then Han outmaneuvers Imperial fighters and escapes them in an asteroid field. Having lost their Imperial pursuers, Han camps the Falcon in a large asteroid's cave, and while repairing the Falcon, Han and Leia grow closer together and eventually kiss. Eventually, after making substantial repairs, they fly the ship to escape from a large space worm living in the asteroid and fly out from the asteroid field. Luke, meanwhile, flies the ship to Dagobah and crash lands on the swamp world. After fighting off a pack of aggressive lizards, Luke rescues R2, who was separated, and they make camp near the crashed X-Wing. At the camp, they meet an eccentric diminutive creature who takes them to his home, but after Luke's patience grows thin, the creature is revealed to be the wise Yoda, and though reluctant, Yoda agrees to train Luke after conferring with Kenobi's spirit. Yoda trains Luke rigorously, but as Luke is eventually on the verge of giving up, claiming what Yoda wants is impossible after failing to raise his ship from the swamp, Yoda uses the Force to raise the ship for him, proving the possibility of the Force. As Luke keeps training, suddenly, Luke is ambushed by Stormtroopers who tracked him to Dagobah. Luke fights off the Stormtroopers, but sees a premonition of Han and Leia in pain, so he decides to leave to find and rescue them, despite Yoda and Kenobi's spirit urging him to stay and finish his training, and Kenobi states he can not help Luke here. Darth Vader summons bounty hunter, Boba Fett to find Han and the Falcon, and Fett tracks Han and the Falcon to Bespin. Han flies the Falcon to Bespin to meet with his old friend, Lando Calrissian, who tours Han, Leia and Chewbacca around the city, though Han gets separated while looking for 3P0 who goes missing. However, it is revealed Vader and his forces have arrived already and taken the city hostage, with Vader capturing Leia and Chewbacca. After finding 3P0, Han gets ambushed by Stormtroopers. Han fights past the Stormtroopers in the city in fierce fighting, but is captured by Fett. Han is tortured on Luke's whereabouts by Vader, and is then taken to a carbon freezing chamber, with Vader testing the carbon freezing process on Han, encasing him in carbonite in preparation to do the same to Luke. Fett proceeds to take the frozen Han with him to deliver to Jabba the Hutt. Luke lands in the city and searches for Han and Leia, fighting past Stormtroopers in Bespin, but he runs into Vader instead, and Luke engages Vader in a Lightsaber duel. Meanwhile, with Lando's help, Leia and Chewbacca escape from the Imperials, find 3P0 and then Leia, Lando and Chewbacca fight past Stormtroopers to reach the Falcon, eventually fighting off the Stormtroopers and escaping on the Falcon. Meanwhile, though a furious Luke fights hard, Vader overpowers him and slices off his hand. Cornering him over the city's central air shaft, once Luke refuses Vader's offer to join him, Vader reveals that he didn't actually kill his father, for he actually is Luke's father, Anakin. Horrified, Luke throws himself down into the air shaft, but Lando flies the ship in and rescues him. Afterwards, Lando flies the Falcon into space, but just before they can be captured by Vader's command ship, R2 fixes the Falcon's hyperdrive, allowing the Falcon to escape into space through light speed. Returning to a Rebel fleet, on board a medical frigate, Luke's hand is replaced with a robotic prosthetic, while Lando and Chewbacca sets off in the Falcon to find Han. As the Falcon leaves, Luke and Leia gaze out towards the galaxy and await Lando to return. Cast * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Frank Oz as Yoda * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Temuera Morrison as Boba Fett * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Kenny Baker as R2-D2 * Denis Lawson as Gavin Antillis * Julian Glover as Admiral Gilad Pille * Michael Sheard as Admiral Finis Veers * Tim Rose as Admiral Relus Gialbar * Alec Guinness as Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Sheev Palpatine Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films